


Nuzzles

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [396]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Gen, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam meets a new friend in the dog park.





	

Sam laughs a bit as the dog pushes closer, eagerly getting under his arms and rubbing her head at his shoulder, then against his neck.

Sam had just bent down to pet the beautiful collie at the end of his run, but she seems eager to pet him back. “Is she always this friendly?” Sam asks the owner.

She frowns. “No, actually,” she says. “She’s pretty shy. Must be something about you.”

Sam grins and scratches the dog behind the ears. She pushes more insistently at him, almost knocking him the the ground with her desire to be close to him.

The woman laughs. “Cady, give him some space,” she scolds.

“I don’t mind,” Sam says honestly, still petting the dog, scratching behind her ears and holding her close. She’s overenthusiastic, eager, and honest in the way only dogs ever are to him. It’s beautiful and so, so incredibly welcome.

He then realizes that he’s basically taking over this woman’s dog and she probably has places to be and things to do and doesn’t like big, sweaty strangers so close to her and her dog, anyways. He gently untangles himself from Cady and backs away, standing as he goes.

“Sorry,” he says.

She’s still smiling, though. “That’s okay. My name is Fee,” she says.

“Sam,” Sam offers his hand, and she shakes it, still smiling.

“You run here often?” she asks.

Sam shrugs. “Most days, when I’m in town.”

“We’re here, same time every day,” she says. Before Sam can point out how dangerous it is to reveal that to a complete stranger, she continues, “if you wanted to see…Cady…again. She seems to like you, after all.”

Sam’s left dumbfounded as she calls Cady to her side and turns to leave. Cady gets one last lick at Sam’s exposed knee, then follows Fee out of the park.


End file.
